Conventional networks typically use the open shortest path first (OSPF) method for selecting a communication path between two nodes. This method assumes that the shortest path between two nodes provides the most reliable communication path for transmitting path between the nodes. However, this method suffers from a significant drawback. Specifically, since the character of the powerlines in a network are constantly changing as a result of noise and other sources of signal degradation, the shortest path between two nodes does not always provide the best signal throughput. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for selecting a path between two nodes having the greatest throughput.